


Echoes of Love

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Step-parents, Sweet Loki, Trust Issues, but ye..., mostly from Loki's side, probably lots of emotions?, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: Imagine you’re a Midgardian and already have a child. At the end of The Avengers, where Thor brought Loki back to Asgard, your son managed to sneak between the two brothers and went along. You panicked when you saw the scene unfold in front of your eyes, but Tony and Natasha assured you he’ll be fine and that Thor will bring him back. In the meantime, your son caught Loki’s heart with his big eyes and gentle heart, in a way reminding him of when he was a child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been delaying this one for a while now, but after coming from cinema, I couldn't help myself anymore and said "screw it. I'm gonna write that one" and here we are...with me still not wanting to believe that Infinity War happened.. I want to add that updates for this fic are going to be hella slow at least for the next whole month. I'm working either whole days or I only sleep to catch up on my rest, so yeah.. Once my contract is over (till mid of June) I doubt I'll write any, but who knows. I really like this imagine I came up with, so I hope you'll also like it! Enjoy it!  
> More tags will be added as we proceed with the story. It's also on tumblr (fierysafrina) and on imagine-loki as it's one of my original ideas that I posted on months ago.

 

Sun shone through the clouds on a Saturday morning. Central Park in Manhattan was busy and full with people coming together. A week has passed since alien’s attack and while some were still too afraid to be outside, most of them went on with their lives. On moments it seemed like nothing ever happened and if it weren’t for the ruins of buildings, people would easily believe it.

On the edge of the park, few cars were parked. There was security around with people on, what seemed like, a bridge. It caught a young boy’s attention. His blue, with tint of green, eyes stared at the man, whose hair was dark and mouth hidden behind a muzzle. He tilted head to the side and took a step forward. His eyes looked from one man to another, and a woman, before he turned his head when a young woman called for him from a bench.

“Mike,” Her dark eyes looked all around until they spotted him running. A small smile spread over her lips, but it disappeared twice as fast. “Mike!” she called, making her way pass the security, who was ready to hold onto her. Her heart beat fast and hard against her chest.

Mike was laughing. One moment there was light, the next, he was gone.

She fell on her knees and stared at that same place with wide eyes. Her lower lip quivered and she bit it hard, eyes welling and nose burning. “Mike. Mike…” she called, but there was no response.

“Ma’am?” A man’s voice brought her back.

She turned her head and looked at the woman, who was kneeling beside her. She felt another presence on the other side, but didn’t pay much attention to it. “My son… Where’s my son? Mike… Where is he?” Eyes blinking, she stumbled on her feet and looked around. “Mike!” she called his name.

Just like before, there was no answer.

“Where’s my son!?” She raised her voice.

“It’s alright,” Arms held her in embrace. “It’s alright. Your son is safe. He’s gonna be fine.”

Calming down, the woman didn’t realize she was shaking. She took few deep breaths in and closed her eyes. “I-I’m alright…” she whispered and with hesitation the man pulled away. Only now did she see that one and only Tony Stark was embracing her. “I’m s-sorry!” She pulled away, her cheeks darkening.

“Do you feel alright?”

The woman looked at black haired man with beard and bit her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around herself. “I-I’m not. I just saw my son disappear right in front of me. How-how am I supposed…” Taking a shaky breath in, she closed her eyes, fighting with tears. “I only want my son back.”

“He will be.” The woman, she recognized as Natasha, smiled softly. “Thor won’t let anything bad happen to him. Before you know it, he’ll be back.”

The woman let out a silent sigh, trying to ignore the pain that spread in her chest. Why did she suddenly feel doubtful of her words?

-:-

Loki’s eyes caught a small shadow with the corner of his eyes, as something held _tight_ on his leg, all while staring at Thor, who hadn’t seen him yet. Or if he had and decided to ignore him completely. Which was why Loki felt doubtful and uncertain to say anything. He could tell his brother, but why should he spoil the fun?

Once reaching Asgard, Loki’s attention fell on Heimdall, who stared at his legs. Thor greeted him and, what seemed like forever to the young prince, looked at pair of blue eyes that peeked from behind Loki. His smile disappeared and he looked from the boy to Loki, who shrugged, but definitely found the situation interesting.

With a frown, Thor knelt down on one knee and smiled. “I don’t believe we ever met, young warrior.”

“I’m not a warrior!” The boy laughed and stepped from behind Loki. He looked around and frowned. “Where’s mommy?” he asked.

“Ah, so you sneaked from her side, haven’t you?” Thor’s loud laughter startled the boy. He flinched and hid behind Loki’s legs. Loki raised an eyebrow when Thor quieted down, his expression turning more serious. “That’s no good…” he murmured and looked at Heimdall. The boy took the chance and ran from Loki’s side down the bridge.

“The boy.” Heimdall spoke and smiled.

Thor seemed confused as he looked and froze. “Hey!” he called and ran after him.

The boy was laughing as he tried to outrun Thor, only to be stopped by an arm that held him around his small body and lifted from the ground. He screamed and laughed louder. Loki rolled with eyes as he followed them slowly behind.

“You’re fast, sir!” The boy raised his arms in the air. Lowering his head, he looked from between his two feet at Loki. “Why is his mouth covered?” He asked and raised his head at Thor, who frowned at his question.

“So he can’t deceive anyone.” The oldest prince answered.

“Deceive?” The boy tilted head to the side. “Why?”

There was curiosity in his eyes that Thor found a bit troubled. “He lies a lot.”

“Mommy said that lying isn’t good.” He said and looked up into sky. “She also said that if I lie I won’t see her again.” His lips formed a small pout that made him look even younger. “Is that why I’m being punished? Because I told her that I didn’t eat cookies before breakfast?” he asked.

“I…” Thor began, but being unsure how to continue, he remained silent and slowed down when he saw his mother approaching them with father and army.

Frigga was sadly smiling before her eyes widened when she saw a boy in Thor’s arms. She exchanged glances with Odin. One look and they both knew there was an accident. “Thor, Loki,” She called her two sons, her eyes lingering on Loki, who was staring at the boy. She followed his gaze and the corner of her lips twitched. “Who’s this boy?” she asked and looked back at Thor.

“He…managed to sneak the moment Heimdall opened the portal.” Thor shortly explained. “I think it would be best if we send him back.”

“You can’t possibly send him alone.” Frigga’s eyes were wide and she reached out for the boy, who gladly embraced her around her neck. She looked at him and saw blue eyes that had a tint of green in them. A smile spread over her lips that the boy immediately returned. “What’s your name?”

“Mike!” The boy answered and looked at Loki. “Why is he chained? Mister said it’s because he lied. What did he lie about?”

Seeing there was no end to his questions, Frigga looked at Odin before she turned around and left from where they came. “You’re a curious little boy, aren’t you, Mike?” She asked with a chuckle that left when she saw him grin. “Alright, are you hungry?” Walking down the street, with few maidens and guards followed behind, she held his hand as he walked by her side.

Instead of answering himself, his stomach growled. “I want pancakes!” Mike raised his free hand in the air.

“Pancakes?” Frigga raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Mommy makes best pancakes.” He replied and hopped down the hallway of the palace.

Frigga chuckled at his enthusiasm. Looking at the maiden, who walked beside, she spoke: “Can you go to kitchen and ask to make some pancakes?”

The maiden bowed and disappeared down the hallway, while Mike stopped in front of closed doors. Frigga stopped by his side and looked at him in curiosity. The boy took a step forward, but stopped when different voices reached his ears from the other side. He saw the oldest prince walking with a young lady and three of his friends. He unconsciously reached for Frigga’s hand that she held immediately.

“What’s wrong?” She asked in rather quiet voice.

“Where did other Mister go?” His voice was even quieter, eyes searching around, trying to see him.

Frigga’s expression softened. “He went to his room.” She shortly explained. She knew it could be confusing and hard for a human boy to understand what dungeon and prison meant. “Why don’t we eat some pancakes and then visit him?”

Like he received a candy, Mike’s face lightened up.

The Queen laughed at his reaction. Her eyes followed his small body run to a table that was already full with different kinds of food; from fruit to desserts. “Come now,” Frigga waved with her hands. Mike rushed to her side and let her lift him on her knees, where he calmed down. “Before pancakes come, why don’t you tell me how old you are?” she smiled.

“I’m four!” Mike answered and reached for a cookie, but Frigga tutted. He pouted, yet pulled back, waiting.

“You’re such a big boy already.” Frigga responded and caressed his head softly. “Your parents must be proud.” She didn’t miss the way the boy flinched. “What is it?” Tucking his hair from his forehead, she saw sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t have dad, just mom…” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Just as she was about to apologize, his lips turned in a wide smile. “But that’s okay. My mom loves and cares for me a lot.” He hummed and tilted head to the side. “She’s upset…” Lowering his head, he bit his lower lip. “I didn’t listen to her and ran off.”

Frigga hummed. “We’ll get you back to your mother.”

“I like it here.” Mike looked around with his bluish green eyes.

“Don’t you miss her?” Frigga’s eyes widened when the boy shook with head. “Why not?”

“She rarely gets any sleep.” The boy spoke while drawing small circles on top of his hand. “We always wake up early, get ready, takes me to kindergarten where I spend whole day until late afternoon. Even when we get home, she continues to work. I miss her, but I don’t want to go home.”

“She worries for you.” Frigga’s voice was gentle and comforting that made Mike pursue lips in thin line. “You know,” She spoke in quieter voice, holding him closer. “A mother will do anything to make her child’s home just a bit warmer and welcomed. She might have forgotten, but I don’t doubt that whenever she sees and has you in her arms, she thinks that it was all worth it. You might be her only escape in that world.”

Mike looked at Frigga, his eyes watery. “I don’t want to go home yet.”

Frigga narrowed her eyebrows before she let out a silent sigh. Closing her eyes, she gave a nod when a maiden brought plates of pancakes. “Let’s eat, shall we?” She watched him reach for a fork when her gaze fell on Thor, who walked inside. Their eyes met and all she did was shake with head. Thor gave a silent nod and walked to her side, sitting down.

Mike’s eyes fell on Thor and slowed down his movements, staring at him. Frigga found it rather amusing, but were both startled by a yell and small hand pointing behind Thor, claiming to see a cat. Thor seemed confused and he turned to look at what Mike was talking about, but there was nothing.

“I don’t see any…cat…” Thor murmured as he turned back in front and saw Mike smiling widely while eating with full mouth. His eyebrows creased together as Frigga chuckled with hand over her mouth. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his confusion only growing when his mother shook with head.

“It’s nothing. Nothing at all.” she waved with hand. “This is going to be interesting…” she murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to end chapter 2 before I stopped working lolol oh I missed getting motivation to write. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be updated, but it will be.....by the end of the month if not first week.. we'll see. Hope you'll like it.

Mike stood by Frigga’s side as she talked with one of the maidens. His eyes looked all around the palace and at guards that stood not too far from them. He tugged on Frigga’s arm and the Queen looked at him.

She smiled softly. “We’re going.” With a chuckle at his enthusiasm that suddenly grew, she looked back at the maiden. “Make sure one of the rooms is ready for our guest and if there’s anything that he needs, provide him.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The maiden bowed and left.

“So,” Frigga started walking with Mike by her side. He held on her hand tight. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know…” Mike shrugged. He leaned his whole body to the side before he looked at Odin, who approached them from other side. He slowed down with eyes observing the King. Seeing his change in acting, Frigga looked from the boy to her husband.

“The boy is still here?” Odin spoke with colder tone making Mike’s expression grow sourer. “I believe I told Thor to send him back to Midgard.”

“I don’t want to go back!” Mike quickly opposed, his lips formed into thin line, expression that of annoyed child.

“You dare to go against King?” Odin raised an eyebrow, amusement seen in his eyes. Frigga quietly stood beside, watching the two argue.

That seemed to make Mike hesitate for a moment as the startle he tried to hide, didn’t go unseen by either of them. The guards that followed Odin behind, glanced at each other, some barely hiding a smile that spread over their lips. Mike glanced at Frigga, who softly smiled.

Before she could speak, Mike’s look turned into a glare. “Yes.” His voice was quiet, but heard on the quiet hallway. “I don’t care if you’re King.” Looking at Frigga, ignoring the look Odin was giving him, he asked; “If you’re a Queen, do you have horses too?” There was excitement in his eyes that made the Queen widen her eyes as she looked at Odin, who seemed taken off by surprised.

“Mike,” Frigga called and knelt down, holding his hands. “You can’t talk to King like that. He might punish you if he sees fit.”

Mike’s lips pursued into thin line. “I’m sorry…” he murmured in silence and looked at Odin. Frigga turned to look at Odin, who’s the corners of his lips turned in a small smile. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

“All is fine.” He spoke after a moment.

Mike smiled and stepped closer to Frigga, who gently caressed his head. He was biting his lower lip with eyes focused at his feet. She looked back at Odin, speaking. “How is Loki?”

Mike raised his head just enough to see Odin’s expression turn darker before he looked back down, pretending to find the floor more interesting. He began playing with his fingers, despite his attention on the conversation that Frigga had with Odin.

“He refuses to speak to me or anyone for that matter.” Odin sighed.

Frigga closed her eyes. “Would you talk to someone after they put a muzzle on your mouth?” she asked with slight anger heard in her voice. Seeing the expression on her husband’s face, she took a deep breath. “Why don’t you try to talk with him? Visit him, let him know you’re his son.”

“Frigga—” Odin began, but stopped with a sigh. He glanced at Mike, seeing his attention was flickering from his hands to them. “We shall talk about this matter later.” He said and caressed her chin before walking away with guards following behind.

Mike turned his head and watched Odin, his bluish green eyes following until he disappeared behind a corner. He looked at Frigga, who was looking at him with curiosity and he smiled, holding her hand without a second. They continued walking down the hallway, passing doors before they reached ones where two guards were standing in front.

“Your Majesty,” One spoke, but both bowed, stepping aside to let them pass.

“Thank you,” Frigga smiled and glanced at the boy. “We’re going to visit one of my sons. We shouldn’t be here, because many outlaws are spending their time here. People, who went against their King.” Mike was quietly listening as the doors slowly opened. His eyes immediately perked on the loud noise that came from behind. “If it gets overwhelming, tell me and we’ll leave.”

With a small nod of his head, they walked in. As some voice grew louder, Mike scooted closer to Frigga, who held his hand tighter, letting him know it was okay. They walked down the long hallway for a moment before they came to a stop in front of a room where a man stood, his back facing them.

“Loki,” Frigga called in soft voice.

Mike quietly watched the young man turn his head, his body hidden behind Frigga. A small smile spread over his lips when he saw the man’s mouth wasn’t covered anymore. He stepped from Frigga’s back and tilted head to the side when his eyes met Loki’s. He soon looked away, his expression sour and slightly angry.

“What are you doing here?” He spoke with voice cold.

Mike’s smile disappeared and he lowered his head, watching Loki from under his hair that covered his forehead.

“This young man wanted to meet you.” Frigga released Mike’s hand and placed it on the back of his head, giving him a small push forward.

The boy took a step forward, but the moment Loki’s eyes fell on him completely, he froze. He gulped and watched him in curiosity, watching how the man turned around, his focus completely on the boy. Frigga quietly stood beside, watching the two exchange unspoken conversation and she smiled softly.

“You were holding onto me.” Loki spoke, breaking the silence. “Why did you?” he asked.

“I was playing with mom.” Mike answered without feeling nervous. “She didn’t pay attention to me, so I wanted to hide.” He shrugged with shoulders and held hands behind his back, eyes averting to the side.

A smile spread over Loki’s lips. “And yet…you don’t seem afraid of me.” He mused and walked closer to the invisible wall. He knelt down, his green eyes staring into the younger ones. “You’re an interesting boy.”

Mike smiled widely and Frigga seemed contented at the turn of events.

* * *

“Miss Charles,” Tony called for the young woman.

Her dark eyes looked from her hands at the man, who approached her. She was sitting on a couch in Avengers tower. Standing up, she held her hands across her chest and bit her lower lip. “Did you find him?” she asked in a voice quiet, afraid of the truth.

“He’s on Asgard,” Tony began slowly and Natasha moved to the woman’s side, her hand on her back.

“Asgard?” She repeated in confusion. “Is that in America—wait no, what am I even talking about…” She laughed. “Oh god, is my son on an alien planet?” Her voice was raised an inch higher and Tony twitched as Natasha’s slow gesture stopped. “Oh my god, my son is on alien planet…” she buried her face in hands.

“If your husband is working, I believe it’d be best to contact him and explain the situation.” Natasha spoke in soft tone. “It’d be good for you to have someone by your side to comfort you.” she shortly explained.

Letting out a sigh, the woman shook with head. “I’m not married and even Mike’s father hasn’t contacted me since he found out I was pregnant.” She scowled. “I’ve been raising Mike on my own. I knew one day I’ll be punished for working all days…” Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip hard. “I only want my son back.”

“We’ll get him back, Miss Charles.” Natasha assured her.

“Just Diana is fine…” She replied and smiled softly. “Thank you and I’m sorry. I should’ve watched him better.”

“Being a single parent takes a lot of confidence.” spoke Clint and walked to Diana’s other side. He smiled. “Your son is safe and will come back  safe and well as well.”

Diana bit her lower lip and nodded. “Thank you…” She whispered and walked over to glass window, looking down at New York. Her eyes teared up as she caressed her upper arms, a shiver running down her spine. Looking up into sky, she nibbled on her lower lip. “I hope you’re well, Mike.”

Natasha and Clint looked at each other before they turned to Tony, whose eyebrows were narrowed. “What is it?” Natasha spoke.

“There’s a problem.” Tony hesitated. Natasha raised an eyebrow and the man sighed. “There’s no way to reach Asgard. That bridge, Bifrost, that connects the worlds is broken and it needs time to repair. So it’s hard to even contact Thor.” He glanced at Diana. “Practically, there’s no way to make a contact.”

“Shouldn’t we tell her then?” Natasha asked. “It’s best to tell her the truth than let her lead on on a path that might never happen. Is it even possible for Thor to even come to Earth?”

“I…I don’t know.” Tony sighed. “Bruce is working on this, trying to at least find a way to Asgard, but there’s no big chance.” He said and glanced at Diana, who continued to stare through the window. “Right now all we can hope is that Thor will bring him back.”

Natasha looked at Diana, her expression turning serious. Whatever was going on in Asgard it didn’t go well, that much was obvious.

“Oh,” Diana murmured. Clint, Natasha and Tony looked at her. “I-I should go home…” she murmured and turned to them. “Maybe… Maybe Mike will be home…” Biting her lower lip, she smiled nervously. “I should wait for him at home.”

“Diana,” Natasha walked to her. “You can stay here if you wish. No one is blaming you for what happened.” She smiled softly.

“I know…” Diana whispered with a nod. “I’m sorry…” she choked and covered her mouth. “I just…I can’t sit still while my son isn’t  _ here _ …” she whispered.

“I understand,” Clint spoke and glanced at Tony, who shook with head. “But we’ll do our best to bring your son back.” He said with a smile that passed his lips for a split second, looking at Natasha. “Why don’t you stay here? Everything might end faster and you’ll have company. I know we’re just strangers, but we can help you.”

Diana looked from Clint to Natasha, biting her lower lip and tapping her foot from being nervous. “I…I don’t know…” she whispered and looked at Tony. “I…I don’t want to bother any of you.”

“You’re not.” Tony answered. “As a matter of fact, if we can help you, we will, since in a way it  _ is  _ our job to do so.” Natasha held Diana’s hands, making her look her way. “Not to mention Clint’s right. If you have company with you, you can get through this. Being alone sucks.”

Diana looked back at him and smiled softy. “Alright…” she nodded. “I’ll just go pick up some clothes and call my boss to come up with something.”

“No need to worry about that.” Tony said. Diana narrowed her eyebrows. “Consider it done.” Giving her a small smile, he turned on his heels and left the room, leaving Clint and Natasha alone with Diana.

“Did he…” Diana pointed after Tony, looking from one to another. “What just happened?” she murmured confused.

“Tony will take care of things while Steve and Bruce are working on things. Don’t worry.” Natasha smiled and caressed her shoulder. “Let me take you to one of the rooms. Perhaps would you like to have some tea?”

Blinking with her eyes, unshed tears were still visible in them, she nodded. “Please…” Diana spoke quietly.

Wrapping arms around Diana’s shoulders, Natasha looked at Clint, who nodded at her. “Well then…” she said and smiled softly as they walked towards doors. Diana quietly walked beside Natasha, her arms crossed over her chest. As they walked down the hallway towards elevator, Diana looked around. There were workers repairing some of the rooms and building as whole.

“Are you alright?” Natasha asked once they reached lower levels.

“Yes,” Diana nodded. “A bit shaken up, but okay. Perhaps a good sleep might help, I don’t know…” she sighed and messaged her temples, feeling a small headache coming.

Natasha smiled. “My room is right beside yours if you need anything.” Reaching for the doorknob, she opened and let Diana walk inside.

“Thank you,” The corners of Diana’s lips turned in a small smile. Before Natasha could turn and leave, she called her name. “Hey, Natasha,” The latter looked at her. “Could you…I mean… Can…” She closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. Opening them, she looked straight at her. “I don’t want to stay alone.” She whispered, afraid that her voice might crack if she spoke louder.

“You won’t.” Natasha said with assurance. “I’ll keep you company.” Taking a step forward, she added: “I’m sure you want to take a shower. In the meantime I’ll go find some clothes that you can have before someone brings yours.”

Cracking a smile, Diana nodded and looked around. “It’s kind of…big…” she murmured.

Natasha chuckled. “I know, but you’ll get used to it.”

“Yeah, I kind of…don’t want to…” Diana whispered. “I still have my life to take care of, you know? I’m not someone…who can fight like you are. I’m just…me… No one important.” She laughed and shook with head. “What am I even saying?” she murmured under her breath. “Please, don’t mind me.”

“It’s alright.” Natasha replied. “Take your time. I’ll tell you if we get any news.”

“Mm…” Diana nodded and watched Natasha leave the room, leaving her alone.

Once the doors closed behind her, Diana covered her mouth, a sob escaping her lips. She fell on her knees, holding for her stomach. With eyes shut tight and her shoulders shaking, she tried to stifle her cries that threatened to escape her. Her chest was heaving rapidly, trying to calm down.

“Mike…” she choked on the name of her son. “I’m so…so sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every kind of feedback/review/comment is welcomed and don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time since I updated this fic, but aaah I hope my writing block is over or at least more than half if not completely. Hope you like this chapter!

Loki was quietly sitting on bed, reading a book that Frigga sent to him. Hearing ruckus and someone running up and down the hallway of the prison, he tore his gaze from the book. There were guards rushing and looking all around. Loki raised an eyebrow as he closed the book and stood up, walking towards the invisible wall. He looked from one way to another, wondering what is going on and before he turned and walked back to the bed, he froze seeing pair of bluish green eyes staring right in front of him.

Narrowing his eyebrows, he stared at the boy in slight confusion. He parted his lips, but Mike snapped his head to the side, huffing when one of the guards spotted him. With amusement on his face, Loki watched the boy run down the hallway, guards running after him.

“Loki,”

The young prince heard his mother’s voice from behind. Turning around he saw her standing just in front of him. "What is he doing here?" He asked, looking at the boy continued to run, passing Loki's cell.

Frigga looked at the young boy and let out a sigh. "He wanted to see you."

"Again?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Again," The queen nodded, small smile visible on her lips. "He managed to slip from the guards and maiden that looked after him in front of his chamber. He 'may' have asked me for a tip or two." The corners of her lips turned up in a bigger smile. "But I'm sure he'd love to hear more from you." She looked back at her son, whose eyebrows were narrowed. "Do you not want to?" she asked, worry seen in her eyes. "The boy wants to talk with you."

Loki remained silent as he watched the boy run past his cell over and over again. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and looked at Frigga, who could already guess his next words. "Fine, but I doubt Odin will be fond of this idea. He's a mortal." The last sentence was stated as an obvious thing, yet Frigga's smile didn't fade away.

"A mortal indeed," the queen nodded and walked over to the invisible wall, seeing Mike run down the hallway with guards behind. "But he's a mortal, who sees something inside you and wants to talk with you. Why not giving him a chance?" She turned to Loki one last time. "And don't you worry about Odin. Leave him to me."

There was another sigh that Loki couldn't suppress and the moment he nodded, giving in, his mother disappeared. The next thing he knew was that he stood there alone with Mike on the other side of his cell, watching him with his bright eyes. They stared at each other in silence, neither speaking a word as guards stood behind the boy.

Mike pursued lips into thin line, glaring at the guard who held for his arm. "I want to stay here!" He called, his lips forming into a pout that made Loki smile.

"You are ordered to stay in your chamber, sir." One of the guards spoke.

Mike frowned. "I'm not a sir." He mumbled and looked at Loki, his eyes reaching for his help.

"The Queen told me that this young man will be visiting me." The young prince spoke.

The guards looked between each other. It was quite obvious they didn't hear anything about it. "But the Allfather--"

"I know." Loki interrupted him. "He said I am to be in this cell without any contact, yet my mother still visits me." Letting out a sigh, he heard the doors of the prison open. A maiden, who had troubled expression, walked inside with a guard behind.

"Her Majesty gave orders to stop pursuing the young man and focus on your duties." The guard spoke. "He has been given another guardian for his time that he wants to spend with prince Loki." He looked at Loki before turning to the boy, whose expression brightened like an early morning sun. "He'll be visiting him as he wishes. I and Agatha are the ones responsible for his time here." he added.

The two guards looked at each other before one of them reluctantly let go of Mike's arm. The boy ran to Agatha's side, who held his hand and smiled at him softly.

"As her Majesty wishes." The two bowed and walked away, leaving the four alone.

Loki narrowed his eyebrows. "You're a horrible liar, Makan, but you're getting there."

The corners of Makan's lips turned in a smile. "Not everything is a lie." He replied and looked at Mike, who watched him. "Her Majesty didn't entirely give orders to stop pursuing him, but she did say that he's allowed to visit you," he looked back at Loki, "as he wishes. Preferably during the day."

Mike smiled widely and he looked at Agatha, who gave a nod. Turning to Loki, he let go of Agatha's hand and ran to the invisible wall, jumping up and down on his small feet. Loki chuckled and shook with head. He held his hands together and tilted head to the side. "Hi, my name is Mike."

Loki stared at the boy with neutral expression, but the small smile betrayed him. “I'm Loki."

-:-

Frigga stood not too far from the two, watching them closely. She saw Mike's expression brightening as Loki talked to him. She wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about until Loki brought out a small, dark green snake that made the boy's eyes wide. He jumped in alarm, fear visible in his eyes and Loki laughed.

"Don't fear," He spoke in soft voice that made Frigga remember of all those times when he was still so innocent. Just like the boy. "Come closer..." he murmured and waved him closer. Mike looked at Agatha and Makan who stood not too far from them. Neither said or hinted anything, less alone worry and it eased him. Taking in a shaky breath, Mike stepped closer to Loki.

For some reason, and his utter surprise, his fear turned into curiosity. “Is it real?” Mike asked quietly and looked at Loki, feeling nervous as a shiver ran down his spine.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Loki answered with question and reached out his hand, where snake was comfortably lying on.

Mike quietly stared at the small animal that was quietly staring back at him. He could see the split tongue and a shiver ran down his spine before he took a step back. He stopped when he spotted the snake trying to hide itself, a wave of sadness washing him over. His fast change of emotions was visible in his eyes and it made Loki slightly amused. Mike approached both Loki and the snake, Makan narrowing his eyebrows, watching Loki’s movements even closer. Agatha unconsciously bit her lower lip, worry now visible in her eyes. Loki could immediately feel their composures change, tension filling the dungeon while Mike reached out his hand. Loki knelt down and with both hands held the snake that moved.

A quiet gasp left Mike’s lips when he touched the snake. “It’s cold…” he murmured and looked at Loki, who chuckled. “Why’s that?” he asked, head tilted to the side.

“He can’t regulate his body temperature by generating his own body heat. Snakes achieve the desired body temperature by basking in the sun and cooling off in the shade or underground.” He shortly explained and watched the snake make its way over to Mike’s hand, making him startle when he felt coldness once again. Loki’s lips turned in a small, sad smile. “A snake has specialised nerve endings all over its body to detect small changes in temperature. Sometimes they’re attracted to the heat, sometimes to the coldness.” He added and straightened up before he looked at Makan and Agatha.

Agatha let out a sigh, she didn’t know she held, while Makan’s expression softened. Everyone’s attention was on Mike, who was now playing with the snake. It _was_ quite obvious that he didn’t quite understand what Loki said and he was quickly interrupted when the said snake moved.

“That tickles!” He laughed and yelped when the snake went around his neck, appearing on the other shoulder. “Can I keep it?” he turned to Agatha, whose eyes widened. “Can I? Can I?” He was almost jumping up and down on his place. “I’ll take care of it! I promise I will!” his eyes were growing bigger and neither Agatha or Makan knew what to do.

“I-I…” Agatha began and glanced at Loki, who watched in amusement rather than helping out. She could see the way Mike was excited about it. “I doubt His, or Her, Majesty would like to see a snake …” She said slowly and smiled sadly when Mike’s expression turned sadder, his head lowered. Agatha could swear to any Norse god there ever is that she even heard him sniffle and god forbid if anyone ever finds out that children are her weakness. “But I’m sure Her Majesty wouldn’t mind.”

Like he just received another pet to look after, Mike’s whole expression brightened up. He ran to Agatha and hugged her tightly around her legs. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Agatha looked at Makan, who was awkwardly smiling, which only told her she was on her own. Letting out a silent sigh, she smiled and caressed Mike’s hair. “You can stay for a while more, but then it’s dinner.”

“Aaaw~” Mike pouted, but nodded as he pulled away. He walked back to Loki’s side with snake tight on his small arm. “What’s his name?” he asked the young prince, who widened his eyes.

Loki opened his mouth to answer that the snake was nothing but an illusion, but closed it, knowing better than to crush the boy’s wish of looking after it. “Why don’t you name him?” he asked instead, the corners of his lips betraying him.

Mike hummed and narrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. Loki could see the exact moment in his expression when he found the name. “What about Fluffy?” he looked at the prince, who suddenly looked as expressionless as ever.

Loki stared at the boy in silence. He could hear Makan snickering and see with the corner of his eyes Agatha covering her mouth as she coughed—more like laughed—, but that wasn’t the case right now. No. At the moment Loki wondered if everything was alright with the boy. A snake, named Fluffy? Who was he kidding? Him? The God of Mischief? Does he even who he is? Less alone where?

“I don’t see why not.”

Loki almost rolled with his eyes at what he heard himself say. _Is that really the best I could come up with?_ But Mike is just a child. He could hear his mother speak and he almost groaned if it weren’t for the excited squeal that suddenly left Mike’s mouth. Brilliant, what has he gotten into.

He could see the snake already liked him a lot. “Little traitor…” he murmured under his breath. Wanting to dismiss the boy, he turned around, ready to walk towards the chair that stood not too far away, but a smile, on the boy’s face, prevented him from turning away. There was something about him that made him curious for the boy just a bit more.

Frigga stood not too far away, her presence hidden, but Loki knew she was there. There was a content smile on her face as she watched the scene in front of her. Despite being it just an illusion, Frigga knew Loki wouldn’t make the snake disappear when it was quite obvious how much the boy loved it. Even if it wasn’t seen, Frigga could see Loki enjoyed Mike’s presence. And to her, that was all that mattered in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Every kind of review/comment/feedback is welcomed.


End file.
